Pegasus of the Moon, REVISED VERSION
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: *SM/YGO* After Crystal Tokyo is destroyed, Chibiusa is sent to the past and is reborn as... You'll have to read to find out! Revised Version.
1. Prologue

I read what I had posted on "Pegasus of the Moon" and found many mistakes in it. I like the plot, but the fic wasn't that good and I hadn't updated in forever so I decided to revise it I hope this will go better than it did before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked at what were the remains of Crystal Tokyo. Everything had been destroyed in the battle except for Diana, Sailor Pluto, her daughter, and herself. No one had expected this to happen, not even Pluto.  
  
She looked down at her daughter, who she held in her arms. Her daughter, Princess Usagi, was only a few months old. Serenity managed to prevent her daughter from being killed, though she was losing strength by the minute. Too bad Serenity couldn't say the same for anyone else, including herself. She had very little energy left. She knew that she must use the last of her strength to send Diana, her daughter, and the crystal back in time. Her daughter would be re-born in the past and Diana will too. After a while Diana would know what had happened and find Usagi, or Chibiusa for short, everything. If Chibiusa helped the senshi, perhaps they could prevent this from ever happening. Using the last of her strength, she went through with her plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cynthia Crawford held her three-month old daughter in her arms. She and her husband, Pegasus J. Crawford, had named their daughter Serena, Rini for short. Rini had pink hair and russet eyes. What confused Pegasus and Cynthia was that Rini had been born with a crescent moon mark on her forehead. The mark later disappeared, but it was still confusing. Cynthia gently placed Rini in her crib, and then went to bed herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There's the prologue. Next chapter Rini will be a teenager. Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism are all welcome, but flames are not. 3 reviews=next chapter. 


	2. Beginning of School

Howdy ya'll! Before anything else, I'm going to respond to the reviews!

^*^

**SS-Mars-Thanks!**

**Lavender Clearwater-Well, Pegasus and his wife are Americans and it'd be kind of weird for them to have a daughter with a Japanese name. I also have another reason that will be revealed later in the story. It's Cecelia in the American version, but in the original, it was Cynthia. I don't know why they changed it. I try to use the original names if I know them. If you are anybody else reading this doesn't know the original names, then I'll post a name guide. Just tell me if you want me to.**

**Sammie-Thanks! Yes, you were the third review, but it took me longer to update then expected. **

**Sadiki: That's because she's lazy.**

**A*A*F: Shut up! *under her breath* Muses! Why do they have to be _so annoying?_**

**Sadiki: I heard that!**

**A*A*F: Good!**

**Shampoo-Thanks! I will!**

**annoy-Thank you!**

**Millenium Elf-Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! BTW, I like your new pen name!**

*^*

Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner! I've been busy. NEway, here's this chapter!

***

Rini was in the limo waiting to arrive at her new school. She and her dad just moved to Domino City, which confused her very much.

_I just don't get it, Rini thought to herself, __if he hates Yugi so much, why'd we move to the same city as him? Dad no longer wants the Sennen Items, he's finally accepted the fact that Mom is gone, so why?_

"We're here Miss Rini," the chauffeur, Matthew Lee, said, bringing Rini out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Rini said startled.

"I said we're here," he repeated. "Is something wrong? You're usually more aware of things."

"Everything's fine. Thanks for asking, though."

"You're welcome. Now you better get to class, don't wanna be late for your first day," Lee said.

"No, I don't," She replied as she climbed out of the car.

"Have a nice day!" Rini heard Lee yell as she was walking to the school entrance.

"You two!" She yelled back. Matthew Lee was a very kind, 66 year old man who had worked for her and her father for years. He was one of the few people that worked for them that she actually trusted.

~*~

"Class," the teacher began, "Today we have a new student," she said as she turned to Rini. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hello, my name is Serena Crawford, but everybody calls me Rini for short," Rini replied.

// Aibou, // Yami began to speak through his and Yugi's mind link. //Did you catch her last name? //

/Yes. /

//Do you think she's related to Pegasus? //

/Maybe. /

"Okay, now Rini, you may sit wherever you wish," the teacher told Rini.

Rini looked around the classroom and decided to sit down next to a blonde-headed person with tan skin.

***

Gomen for the shortness, but I have to get off the computer. Future chapters will be longer. R&R


	3. Author's Note

_Dear Readers and Reviewers,_

_            I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. The reason: writer's block. I can't think of much to do with this fic. So I'm asking for ya'll's help. Could ya'll PLEASE give me some ideas? I'd REALLY appreciate it. Thank You._

_                                                                                                 ~A*A*F_


End file.
